Christmas Challenge
by Demoness99
Summary: I'm going to write 25 different stories from the christmas challenge. First one out- Snowflakes- Japan and Italy friendship


"Japan! Look! It's snowing!" Italy jumped up and down out of excitement, pointing to the window. Japan looked up from his paperwork to look outside. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Japan only hummed in response, still gazing out the window.

It was indeed beautiful. Children were playing out in the fresh snow, white flakes swirling around them. The sun was shining and the sky was bright blue.

Italy noticed Japan's look. It was one of longing. Italy's lips curled into a smile. He had come up with a way to avoid doing paperwork, and making Japan happy.

"Can we go out and play? Please?" He put on his best sad puppy expression, complete with a cute pout and big eyes. Japan turned his head a bit to the side to look at Italy. His cheeks turned pink as he fought back the urge to hug Italy tightly. He silently cursed China and his weird thing for cute things, and the fact that it had rubbed off on him. He shook his head.

"No, we have to finish this today or our bosses will be mad." Italy's face fell and he looked down. Japan was filled with guilt. "Perhaps we can go out some other time?" He tried, but Italy's disappointed look didn't leave his face. Japan sighed.

"Do you really want to go out that much?" Italy's head shot up as he nodded eagerly. Japan sighed, standing up.

"Let's go then." Italy's smile found its way back to his face as he stood up as well. Japan decided he liked the smile on Italy's face much more than the frown. He marched out to the hallway while Japan followed, silently regretting his choice of going out with Italy to play.

A few minutes later they were dresses in jackets and boots, ready to go out. Italy took Japan's hand and exited the house, dragging the unwilling nation outside. Italy rushed to the pile of snow where the children were playing in. Japan stood a few meters from them, watching them play together.

It was a very cute sight. Italy trying to understand what the children said, since he only knew a few japanese words, but still playing around with them.

Japan was feeling more and more like a parent watching his friend play with children like that. He shook his head to get rid of it, sadly it didn't work.

"Hey, Japan? Won't you join us? It's really fu-" Italy got hit by a snowball in the back of his head. He turned around to find one of the children, Sakura was her name, on her back in the snow, laughing. Italy smirked and rolled his own snowball to throw back at her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Japan smiled. Italy however, didn't seem to hear him. He was too focused on throwing snowballs.

About half an hour later the children had to go home, leaving Italy all by himself. Japan took the opportunity to convince Italy to come inside again.

"Let's go inside too. We still have paperwork to do." Japan mentally slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Smooth, Japan' He thought sarcastically. Italy turned to him with a pleading look on his face.

"Can we stay just for a bit longer?" He asked. Japan shook his head.

"The sun will be setti-"

"Please?" Japan sighed at his friends interruption.

"Fine. But just for a few minutes." Italy's face lit up with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" Japan couldn't help but to smile himself.

"Lets-" A snowball came out of nowhere and hit him square in the jaw, almost getting him to fall backwards. "That's not fair." He cried out. Italy just stuck his tongue out and threw another. Japan dodged this one and bent over to pick up some snow to make his own snowball, now actually smirking. He threw the ball, hitting Italy in the shoulder. Italy stopped and gapped at him. Japan's blushed out of embarrassment of his childish behaviour. Italy then threw another.

And that's how the snowball fight started.

Twenty minutes later they were both out of breath and soaked to the bone. Japan suggested they should go inside and have some tea to warm themselves up. Italy couldn't have agreed more.

They walked inside and started peeling off the wet clothing to change to something dry. Italy went and sat down by the living room table while Japan went to the kitchen to make tea.

"Want a blanket?" Japan asked as he entered the living room with two blankets. Italy nodded. Japan handed him the blanket and tea. He thanked him and wrapped himself up in it. Japan set his cup on the table and sat down next to Italy.

He smiled and looked to the window.

It was snowing again. The snowflakes decorated the cherry blossoms beautifully. The sky was a mix of pink, orange and red.

Simply breathtaking.

"Hey, Italy." He looked up at Japan, silently asking what he wanted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"


End file.
